


Allergies

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [12]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is allergic to something, and it's definitely Han's fault somehow.





	Allergies

Han and Lando walked through a large field, making their way towards a small town where they were supposed to meet some locals about a potential smuggling job.

It was tranquil and beautiful, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds were singing, and Lando was sneezing.

“I must be…allergic to something.” He sneezed again. “The plants or the trees or the grass or…” Lando narrowed his eyes. “ _You_.”

“ _Me_?” Han rolled his eyes. “You’re not allergic to _me_. Trust me, if you were, we would have discovered that long before now.”

“I mean, it was _your_ idea to come to this…this…hell.” He gestured dramatically to the peaceful meadow, with it’s colourful wildflowers and long grass.

“Yeah, this is awful. Terrible. What was I thinking?” Han muttered.

“We should have gotten that job-” _Sneeze. Sneeze._ “That job at that last place. But nooo, you had to piss that guy off.”

Han rolled his eyes, “He was the one who was being a jerk. He was- whatever….it’s not my fault you’re allergic to nature.”

“I’m not allergic to nature, just this place, this planet.” Lando sighed, “I need a tissue.” He sniffed, clearly annoyed at Han’s lack of sympathy.

“Do I look like the kinda person who carries tissues?”

“Obviously not. I wasn’t suggesting you were. I need to go back to the ship.”

“But we have to meet these guys and find out if this job is worth it.”

“You go.” _Sneeze_. “I’m going back to the ship.” _Sneeze_. “Don’t do any-….any-“ _SNEEZE_. “Anything stupid. I’m serious. We-” _Sniff_. “Need this job.” _Sneeze. Sneeze. Sneeze._ “I will be so angry if-” _SNEEZE. SNEEZE._ “If you mess this up.”

Han laughed, “Very scary. Consider me warned.”

———

Later, back on the Falcon, Han was pleased that he had secured a potentially very lucrative job. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he hurried quickly to the crew quarters to tell Lando the news.

“We got it. Half the credits now, the rest after we finish the job.”

“Good.” Lando nodded, mildly impressed, but still feeling sorry for himself.

Han began to climb into the bunk where Lando lay.

“Nope.” Lando said firmly, pushing Han away with his blanket covered foot. “Clothes off.”

“Oh!” Han grinned, unbuckling his trousers. “Missed me, didn’t you.”

“Actually,” Lando pulled out his comms pad from under the blanket, “According to Holo Medic, your clothes are probably covered in pollen and this bed is a sneezing free zone.”

Han, now undressed, got into bed next to Lando. “What else did Holo Medic say? Anything in particular that could help with getting rid of your allergies?”

“Well, not going anywhere near the plants I’m allergic to for starters-”

“Uh-huh, did it say anything about….” Han leaned in for a soft kiss. “Something like that?”

“No, but-,” Lando wrapped his arms around Han’s waist firmly. “You know, we should probably try that, just to see if it helps.”

They kissed again.

“See.” Lando smiled. “No sneezing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
